


Shelter from the Storm

by ladyprydian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was Eames who found her. A young doe sheltering from a bad winter storm in the garage of Arthur’s upper New York State home.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).



> Taken, with permission, from these photos [here](http://azriona.tumblr.com/post/137850965588/look-who-took-shelter-in-our-garage-during-the) and from this conversation [here](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/137852051598/azriona-ladyprydian-azriona)
> 
> Not edited beyond the powers of spell check. 
> 
> Written for the #flash freeze fic on tumblr. 
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr: [link](http://ladyprydian.tumblr.com/post/137854127708/flash-freeze-fic)

It was Eames who found her. A young doe sheltering from a bad winter storm in the garage of Arthur’s upper New York State home.

He had gone into the garage to grab a package of ground beef from the deep freeze, as Arthur had plans to make a big pot of chili to combat the winter chill.

“Darling,” he whispered after quietly slipping back into the kitchen and grabbing his phone from where he left it on the counter. “Darling, you have to come see.”

“Why are you whispering?” Arthur asked.

“Shh!” countered Eames pressing his fingers to his lips and beckoning Arthur towards the door to the garage. “Be quiet now, or you’ll startle her.”

“Startle who?” Arthur half whispered back.

“Shh! and careful now,” Eames hissed. “She’s right there.”

Arthur gave a small gasp when he saw the young doe tucked under the stairs. “She must have slipped in when opened the garage door to pull the car in and get the garbage cans from the end of the street before they filled up with snow.”

Eames hummed in response. He was slowly moving around the garage using his phone to snap photos of the doe as he went. She kept her eyes trained on him as he moved around the space.

“Eames, we have to get her out of here,” Arthur said in a quiet voice.

“It’s so awful out, all wet and cold,” Eames said with a pout from where he was crouched on the cement floor.

“Deer ticks, Eames. That and we have paint cans, solvents, gardening equipment and tools in here just to name a few ways she can hurt herself.”

“I think we should call her Snowy,” Eames said in that obtuse way when he knew Arthur was right about something, but didn’t want to admit it. “You know, after the storm.”  
Arthur sighed then said, “I’ll go get that bag of carrots we have. You open the door, and we’ll see if we can coax her out.” When he came back to the garage Eames was talking softly to the young doe.

“-so your mummy is probably looking for you, sweetheart, so you have to leave even though it’s awful out.”

“I see that you didn’t open the door like I asked,” Arthur said handing Eames the bag of carrots.

“We are building our rapport,” said Eames. “How is she to trust us enough to leave the nice cozy garage in favour of a winter storm when there is no friendship.”

“You are remarkable, Eames,” Arthur said with a smile, running his fingers through Eames’ hair. “Simply remarkable.” Then he went over to press the button for the garage door to lift.

The mechanical humm and the squeaking of the moving door, startled the doe enough that instead of watching what Eames was doing, she was watching the door raise. Arthur grabbed a shovel and started clearing a path in the snow for the doe to take.

“Come on Eames,” he called softly. “Let’s get her out before she hurts herself.”

“Time to go, Snowy,” Eames said snapping a carrot in half and rolling it towards the doe.

At first she didn’t move, just dropped her head down to pick the carrot piece up off the floor. Hunger did trump security and, as Eames moved further and further away with the carrots, she too moved out from under the stairs and towards the open door, her hooves clip-clopping on the cement. Eames tossed the final carrot out onto the yard and the doe slipped past the two of them before bounding after it and away towards a copse of trees.

Arthur let out a huge sigh then a shiver. “Come on Eames,” he said. “Let’s get back inside before we freeze to death.”

“Yes, and you have your chili to make” said Eames as he pressed the button to drop the garage door. “Grab the ground beef, will you?”


End file.
